Just Like Romeo and Juliet
by sexyvamp815
Summary: A play is being but on at HSoWaW. And you’ll never guess who gets what parts. A funny little fic about how opposites attracted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** – another DM/HG fic… you know the drill, may not be able to update cuz of MSS, otherwise known as Multiple Story Syndrome.

**Summary** – A play is being but on at HSoWaW.  And you'll never guess who gets what parts.  A funny little fic about how opposites attracted.

**Rating** – PG-13… for now

**Disclaimer** – Harry Potter… not mine.  R&J… not mine. wipes away a stray tear

Just Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 1 An Idea is Formed

            "We need to think of something to entertain the school… something different."

            "Oh here we go again… _We need to leave our mark; do something different!_  Puh-lease!  Do tell me you have something else to say Granger!"

            "If you don't have any suggestions Malfoy, I _suggest_ you shut up!" Hermione snapped.  She was loosing her patience with one Draco Malfoy.  They were supposed to be working on some way to bring culture into the school, but would he listen to what she had to say?  No way in hell.

            "If I may interrupt you two," the headmaster said politely.  Malfoy and Granger stopped immediately and turned to look at him.  Malfoy had a look of hate on his face and Hermione looked frazzled.  "There's something that I have in mind that ALL of the students will be able to relate to; muggle and wizard birth, young and old," he said with a glint in his face.  "I believe you are both familiar with William Shakespeare?" he asked knowingly.

            "I am, but why would Malfoy be familiar with it?  Shakespeare was muggle," Hermione said confused.

            "My god Granger and I thought you were supposed to know everything!" Malfoy said mockingly.  Hermione glared at him but he continued.  "How could someone as brilliant as William Shakespeare possibly be a muggle??  Shakespeare was a wizard, and a frugal one at that.  He wanted to make as much money as possible, and to do that he needed to appeal to all the people of Elizabethan England.  So he went to the queen, who was muggle, but like your Prime Minister, was aware of wizards.  She guided him and told him to make them like muggle plays.  He did this and is famous in both worlds, although the wizarding world knows much more about him.

            "We know that back in his time all of the muggles were poor and ridden with the plague.  Unfortunately for him, he was inopportune enough to fall in love with a muggle.  Most of the muggles of today are baffled at why he married at such an old age, 26 to be exact, but that was because he was a wizard and could live longer.  Anyway, his children were squibs, his wife didn't even know about his background.  His son died of the plague, Shakespeare could do nothing about it.

            "He wrote many plays, most of them in muggle style, but he had hidden wizard jokes in it, like in _A Midsummer's Nights Dream_.  He had to please the muggles more because they were poor and sat up close in his theatre.  They'd bring rotten vegetables to throw at him and his co-actors if they didn't like it, so most of his plays were muggle."  Malfoy finished his little monologue and looked at Dumbledore with a smug smile on his face.

            "Now look who's the know-it-all," Hermione said under her breath, but Draco heard her and glared at her disdainfully.  The headmaster either didn't hear, or didn't care to acknowledge it.

            "That is correct Mr. Malfoy," he said, a beaming smile on him face.

            "But where are you going with this sir?" Hermione asked curiously.

            "I was thinking," he started, "that we could do the most famous of all of Shakespeare's plays, in both worlds."

            "That would be _A Midsummer's Nights Dream_," Malfoy responded cockily.

            "That would be incorrect Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

            Hermione thought for a minute and then began to quote:

_"Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene.___

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.___

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take__ their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their parents' strife."_

            "Ah, it seems that Miss Granger knows it.  We will put on _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_.  I think that I can leave the both of you to plan auditions and such.  You both seem to know quite a bit about the play and its author.  I hope that you will do a wonderful job."  He stood to leave, but Hermione stopped this idea.

            "Who will direct it?  Malfoy and I can't do it, we wouldn't be able to control the students," Hermione said logically, "or ourselves," she added as an after thought.

            "You can figure that out, but please do so without ripping each others throats out," he said with a chuckle and left the Head Girl and Boy common room.

            "Glad that's over," Malfoy said, getting up in the process.

            "Oh no you don't," Hermione said standing up.  "Professor Dumbledore said that we were work out the bugs; you're going to help!" she commanded.

            "Fine!" he said, plopping back down onto the sofa.  "What do you suggest?"

            "I think we should get Professor Travis to direct.  She would be able to get both muggle and wizard points since she's the Muggle Studies teacher," she suggested.

            "Whatever… I don't really care," he said, leaning his head back and looking at the ceiling.

            "You should care!  We-"

            "I don't need another tirade from you about leaving our mark on this school!  All I'm worrying about are the auditions," he said haughtily.

            "Hoping to get a part eh?" she asks knowingly.

            "Ya think?" he asked sarcastically.  "I'm probably the only one able to get a part, let alone wanting to get one."

            "You aren't the only person in this school with talent you know.  Then again, you probably are the only talented demon," Hermione said sarcastically.

            "Wow!  You actually said I have talent!  Is that a complement coming from you?" Malfoy bit back.

            "Whatever!  I'll have to talk to the professor about auditions.  Sorry to disappoint you, but you're gonna have to wait," she retorted.

            "I can wait… but until then, I think we're done.  I don't want to stay in a room with you longer than needed."  He began to walk away, strutting as if he owned the place.

            "Hold up Malfoy!  I'm not going to be the only one planning this!  We're supposed to do this _together_, so you're coming with me to see Professor Travis!" Hermione said as she stood up and grabbed Malfoy's collar, pulling him out of their common room.

            "Let go of me Granger!" he yelled, pulling out of her grip.  "I don't need my clothing soiled by you!"

            "Quit being such a prat!  We have a lot more to work to do than you think.  There's the script we have to get, auditions to set up, too much to count.  We best get started soon if we want to do this before Graduation!  Now let's go!!" she said, grabbing his sleeve.

            "Fine Granger!  Just let go of me!" he yelled yet again.  "We're gonna have one hell of a time working on this together," he mumbled under his breathe.

            "You've got that right," Hermione said as she walked out towards the muggles studies classroom, Malfoy lagging behind her.

-----------------------------------------

            "So you see Professor, we need your help," Hermione said after she had explained the plan to Sara Travis, muggle studies teacher of Hogwarts.

            "It doesn't sound half bad… I'm sure most of the younger students won't be interested because it's a 'mushy love story', but most of the older ones should be," the professor said.  She seemed quite excited about it too.

            "All I need to know is when the auditions are," Draco said.  The first thing he had said the whole time.  He had preferred to stay in the shadows and just listen as the women planned the whole thing.

            "Mister Malfoy, it's so kind of you to finally say something.  I'm not sure when the auditions will be yet, I need to order scripts, get a schedule written out, excreta… it's not all that easy.  And both of you will be helping," she practically ordered.

            "Or corse," Hermione replied with excitement evident in her voice.

            "That's all fine and dandy," Malfoy said sarcastically, "but will we be able to get a part?"

            "Yes, of corse.  Everyone gets the same chance.  I would be disappointed if you two didn't try out.  It'd be wonderful if you both got in it… it'd show house unity and head boy and girl working together… It'd be perfect!" Professor Travis explained.

            "Good… can I go now?" he asked even more sardonically.

            "Not just yet… we need to work on some more planning… we should meet every Saturday at 9 until we have everything pinpointed."  Malfoy sighed and took a seat on the sofa as they continued their talk.  He was going to be there for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** – another DM/HG fic… you know the drill, may not be able to update cuz of MSS, otherwise known as Multiple Story Syndrome.  Thank you all for the reviews… I got five, which isn't too bad.  I would like more tho… thank you's will be at the bottom.

**Summary** – A play is being but on at HSoWaW. And you'll never guess who gets what parts. A funny little fic about how opposites attracted.

**Rating** – PG-13… for now

**Disclaimer** – Harry Potter… not mine. R&J… not mine. wipes away a stray tear

Just Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 2 The Spark that lit the Fire

**__**

            Finally, after about two weeks, all the plans were in order.  The minute after the idea was sparked, the school was buzzing with the idea.  It seemed that mostly everyone thought the idea was great.  Hermione was the most excited of them all; the professor had given her the part of assistant director.  Hermione thought it was great, since she knew she couldn't act at all and she did want to be involved in this.

            Draco was still stuck on the part of Romeo.  He was so full of himself.  He knew he was good, and strangely enough he was.  Hermione had heard him practicing lines in his room and it sounded like a totally different person.  There had been a meeting for all those interested in part and they all got a print out of the balcony scene to practice for auditions.

            Auditions were drawing near and Hermione was going to help Professor Travis with them.  The planning was hard as hell she had to admit, and Malfoy was no help at all.  But she was enjoying herself anyway.  For the auditions, people were going to be paired up to act out this scene.  If the Professor wanted to see them with someone else, they'd stay behind to act it out with another until she found the perfect chemistry for the parts.  Hermione thought it was going to be quite a show.

            "NEXT!" Professor Travis called and out walked Malfoy and Parkinson.  "Alright, set it up, Miss Parkinson up on the balcony, Mr. Malfoy in the bushes."  They complied quickly.  Pansy had her script with her but Malfoy's was no where in sight.

            "Malfoy… where's your script?" Hermione asked cockily.

            "Right here," he said smirking, tapping his finger on his head.  Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "Alright Mr. Malfoy, start off with Romeo's little monologue," the professor commanded.  Malfoy started out, crouched in the makeshift bush, peeking out and looking out towards the great hall where Hermione and the Professor were seated.

            "But soft!  What light through yonder window breaks?  It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!" he started off softly, looking up towards Pansy.  "Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon," he continued, his voice in an awed whisper as he spoke of "Juliet" as if she were a rare gemstone.  His voice was sincere and Hermione and the professor almost thought it was real.  He continued the monologue, and then Pansy opened her big mouth.

            "AY ME!" she said loudly, jerking the two people in the audience out of their awe in the amazing performance.  Hermione cringed, but kept her thoughts down.

            "She speaks!" Draco went on, still as amazing as before, as though he was actually Romeo and his "Juliet" was there, saying the lines correctly.  He finished that little line, with perfection again and Pansy spoke again

            "O Romeo, Romeo!  Wherefore art thou Romeo??" she said, leaning over the rail and looking around the makeshift garden, her hand over her eyes as she searched.

            Hermione covered her eyes at the awful performance, and at the same time, Draco rolled his.  The professor stood up, not able to stand any more of this.

            "Thank you Miss Parkinson… that will do," she said tersely.

            "So I have the part?" Pansy asked boastfully as she climbed down.  Draco stood there, rolling his eyes again, leaning against a wall.

            "Well… I think I could make you a part of the chorus if you really wanted a part…" Travis said grudgingly.  Parkinson looked at her stunned.  Both Hermione and Draco tried not to burst out in laughter, the same thought running through their heads: "she actually thought she was good??"  But Hermione kept her face straight for her own sake and Draco's was carefully masked with his impassive, I-don't-give-a-shit-about-it look.

            "You mean… I don't get Juliet??" the dog like person asked again.

            "No, I'm sorry… we're looking for someone who actually understands the play," Hermione said, loosing patients.  "Now if you could please leave Parkinson, we have work to do here."

            Pansy huffed as she walked out and glared at Draco as though to say, "You're coming with me."  Draco started to follow her out, but the professor stopped him.

            "I'd like you to stay Mister Malfoy, let you finish the scene out with another person."

            "Of corse ma'am," he said with a smirk coming across his face.  Pansy huffed again and stomped out, making as much noise as possible.

            "Now that that's over with," the professor said sighing as she sat down.  "Could you do me a favor Hermione?" she asked the gears in her head working double time.  Hermione nodded and Draco looked at the two curiously, wondering what the hell was going on.  "I'd like for you to be Juliet… just for now, so that Draco can finish the scene."

            Hermione sat there for a minute, not sure what to say and Draco quirked an eyebrow.

            _This ought to be interesting_, he thought as Hermione made her way up to the balcony with a script in hand.

            "Alright Hermione, just pick up where Miss Parkinson left off, Malfoy, back to your position," she said, waving at them as she looked to her script.  Hermione nervously adjusted her own script as she got into character and started the line.

            "O Romeo, Romeo!  Wherefore art thou Romeo?" she asked desperately, looking up at the sky, her arms out as if questioning the god and goddess.  "Deny thy Father and refuse thy name!" she called, pretending to push something vile and disgusting away with her hands.  She paused a bit.  "Or, if thou wilt not," she continued as if an idea came to her, "be but my sworn love and I shall no longer be a Capulet!"  Her eyes were closed as she pictured _her_ Romeo, hands over her heart.

            During this small soliloquy, Draco was stunned by how sincere she sounded and the muggles studies teacher was looking up at Hermione in astonishment.  Draco was so caught up in it that he almost forgot his line… almost.  He turned to face the audience, as if asking them the next question.

            "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"  Hermione pretended not to hear him, still lost in character, thinking of Leonardo DiCaprio from the recent Romeo and Juliet movie she had seen.  She then continued with the next line.

            "Tis but thy name that is my enemy," she said, as if stating a fact.  "Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  What's a Montogue??" she asked, like she would say if she lost a penny.  "It is not hand, nor foot, nor arm nor face.  O be some other name belonging to a man," she continued desperately, once again looking up at the heavens, begging the gods.  "What's in a name?  That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet," she stated logically, continuing, saying the rest of it in the logical voice she would have used to explain the simplest of concepts to her daft friend Ron.

            Once again, the teacher and Head Boy were completely blown away.  Hermione was saying all of this from memory, not even using the script.  Draco stared at her, almost in awe, seeing a totally different person.

            "I take thee by thy word," he then said, jumping from the bushes and making himself known.  Hermione gasped a bit in surprise.  "Call me but love and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I shall never be Romeo."  He was looking up at Hermione almost hopefully.

            "What man art thou, that, thus bescreened in night," she asked, looking down, squinting, pretending not to see who it really is.  "So stumblest on my counsel?"

            "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am," Draco said, pacing a bit, making gestures with his hands.  "My name, dear saint, is _hateful_ to myself, because it is an enemy to thee.  Had I it written, I would tear the word" he said, almost in disgust.  Hermione's eyes lit up as her character realized who it is.

            "My ears have yet not drunken a hundred words of thy tongues uttering, yet I know the sound," she said, happily, as she would say if she hadn't seen Ron or Harry forever.  "Are thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

            "Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike," Draco said hurriedly, gazing up at Hermione.

            "How camest thou hither, and wherefore?" Hermione asked concernedly, looking down at him.  "The orchard walls are high and hard to climb," she motioned to where she figured they'd be.  "And the place _death_, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here," she said, again with concern.

            They continued the scene, lost in character, their words sincere and their hearts true to words.  Hermione would stare at Draco lovingly, her mind not able to believe this romantic man to be the one who tortured her and her friends.  And Draco, this angel couldn't be the know-it-all Granger he knew.  The professor watched them with great interest.  Their chemistry she noted was perfect and they both seemed well versed on the play and its meanings.

            "Goodnight, goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow," Hermione whispered sadly, leaning over the balcony, holding Draco's hand.  Draco had climbed the balcony which had had those things that you have vine plants grow on.  "That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."  They were both lost in character and slowly leaned in, kissing each others lips lightly.  The professor stood and clapped loudly.

            "Bravo!  Bravo!" she chanted, breaking them out of the spell that the play had them wrapped in.  They both pulled away in disgust and Hermione blushed.  Draco pretended not to be effected and was wiping his mouth.  "Get down here!!  Both of you!" the teacher ordered.

            They climbed down, Draco glaring daggers at Hermione as she just looked at her feet.

            "I thought you said you couldn't act Hermione!" Travis stated as she smiled at the students.

            "I thought so too," she said quietly.

            "Well you obviously can, both of you!  It seemed so _real_!  Amazing really."

            "Yea… real," Hermione said softly.  Draco just snorted, his arms crossed and his eyes rolling.

            "Be happy kids!" the teacher said, putting an arm around each of their shoulders.  "This is gonna be an amazing show."

Author's Note

Hope you guys like… there will be more, but like I said, I'd like some reviews.  Anyway, onto my thank yous.

**Azera** – hmmmm… you may be right.  But, you'll just have to read to find out, won'tcha?  Glad you like. Cookies to you

**Hermione122103** – thank you… I'm glad you like it so much.  And I really should finish it… just so much going on ya kno?

**Hot-kisses90** – here ya are… the more u wanted

**Anon** – never read that one… but maybe I should and I could try it… maybe I could make a whole series or something… just a thot… anyway, thank you very much

**DreaminGemini6192** – hope this is good work.  And hope its still good.

Well… please review more… love you all so much. kisses to you all


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** – another DM/HG fic… you know the drill, may not be able to update cuz of MSS, otherwise known as Multiple Story Syndrome. Thank you all for the reviews… I got 10 more!!! YAY!!! I'd still like more, then again any author does… thank you's at the bottom again.  And just so you all know, this will be my last update for two weeks.  I will not have access to a computer or the internet there, so sorry to let you all down, but you'll have to wait.  I will promise to TRY to write while I'm gone, but I also have a summer project that I haven't even started and it's due in a month, so it all depends.  Hope you enjoy.

**Summary** – A play is being but on at HSoWaW. And you'll never guess who gets what parts. A funny little fic about how opposites attracted.

**Rating** – Still PG-13

**Disclaimer** – Harry Potter, not mine… Romeo and Juliet, not mine… a lot of the info about R&J, not mine.  HP belongs to JKR… R&J belongs to a long gone dead man named Shakespeare… and the info, most of it comes from Sparknotes… Yes I know I've cheated… so sue me!!!

Chapter 3 – My Romeo

            Hermione lay in her bed later that night, completely confused by the turn of events.  By the sound of it, Professor Travis really liked her performance… and from what she had seen of her reaction to the other ones, liked hers a lot better.  But Hermione has spoken the truth when she said she was no good at acting.  She had tried out so hard for the play in her muggle school but had her dreams crushed when she didn't even get a small roll in the chorus.  So, she thought instead of having dreams crushed again, she'd do something she knew she could do, manage and organize.  But it seems that with age, her perception on things had gotten better somehow.  Either that or her partner was better than last time.

            She shivered at that thought as she remembered how she had gazed at Dr-Malfoy before their kiss.  She couldn't believe it.  He had looked so sincere; for a minute she had thought he was some totally different person.  Her fingers traced over her lips as she recalled the tingle she had felt during the kiss.

            "I know that look," Ginny Weasley said as she entered the room, waking Hermione from her reverie.

            "What look?" she asked defensively.

            "_THAT_ look… so who is it?" she asked, sitting next to her on the bed.  "Wait, don't tell me, let me guess.  Seamus?  Or is it Dean?"

            "Huh??" Hermione replied, still not getting it.  "Oh, no no no… none of them," she said as she finally got it.

            "Then who?"

            "My Romeo," she said dreamily to herself.  Realizing what she said, her eyes bulged out.  "It's no one… I'm just thinking is all."

            "Riiiiiiiight.  Anyways, tell me how auditions went," Ginny demanded.

            "Travis made me try out," she said, sitting up and leaning against her head board.

            "I thought you couldn't act?"

            "I thought so too, but she seemed to think I did very well."

            "That's amazing 'Mione!  I don't think I did too well on my audition, but it'd be great if we both got in, wouldn't it?" Ginny said excitedly as she sat down next to Hermione.

            "Yea… great," Hermione said, thinking back to her audition.

            "Mione, will you just tell me who the hell you are thinking about??"

            "It's no one… just a childhood fantasy you could say.  Thinking of my Romeo I told you," Hermione said quickly, luckily it was a very good excuse.

            "Yea… knight in shinning armor eh?  I know how that is… but we all know who my knight is… has been forever hasn't it?" Ginny said, getting dreamy.

            "Yea," Hermione said.  _Too bad mine turns out to be a devil in disguise_.

            Towards the end of the week, there were crowds of people around the notice boards in the common rooms where the casting list had been posted.  The whole school was buzzing with rumors of who would play who.  Hermione got up that morning, dreading what she would find.  She had slowly trudged to the Gryffindor Common Room, narrowly missing Malfoy, thank the goddess.

            When she entered she saw the entire tower had pooled around the board and were all jumping up and down.  Noticing that a riot may break out, she quickly broke it up and grabbed the list.

            "Calm down everyone!" she yelled.  No one listened.  So she tipped her wand in the air and a shrieking siren went off.  Everyone grew silent.  "Thank you.  If you will all calm down, I will read the casting list off so there is not complete chaos.

            "The Chorus and other townspeople

                        Padma Patil from Ravenclaw

                        Parvati Patil from Gryffindor

                        Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw

                        Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin

                        Vincent Crabe from Slytherin

                        Emma Dobbs from Hufflepuff

                        Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw" Hermione read.  Parvati broke out in tears at hearing she didn't make a main role.

            "Sampson – Dennis Creevey from Gryffindor," she announced next.

            "Who's that?" the younger student asked.

            "A servant for the Capulet house," she answered and then continued reading.

            "Gregory – Stewart Ackerly from Ravenclaw

            "Abram – Theodore Nott from Slytherin

            "The Apothecary – Eleanor Branstone from Hufflepuff

            "Balthasar – Gregory Goyle from Slytherin

            "Rosaline - Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin

            "Lord Montague - Terry Boot from Ravenclaw

            "Lady Montague - Susan Bones from Hufflepuff

            "Lord Capulet – Dean Thomas from Gryffindor."  Dean leapt up in excitement.

            "Lady Capulet – Lavender Brown from Gryffindor." Lavender shrieked in glee, mainly at the thought of being Dean's wife.

            "Benvolio – Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff

            "Tybalt – Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor."  Ron was shocked that he had gotten such a good role, but happy nonetheless.

            "Nurse – Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor."  Ginny smiled widely, trying to contain her excitement.

            "Peter – Colin Creevey from Gryffindor."  Hermione had to explain that he was a helper to the nurse.

            "Escalus (the Prince) – Michael Corner from Ravenclaw

            "Mercutio – Harry Potter from Gryffindor."  Harry jumped and threw his fist in the air in victory almost.

            "Count Paris – Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor."  Before Neville could ask she quickly said, "The guy promised to marry Juliet."

            "Friar Lawrence – Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor."  Seamus smiled slightly, a little disappointed that he didn't get a great role.

            "Friar John – Blaise Zabini from Slytherin

            "Romeo – Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."  Everyone in the room groaned a bit at this, well at least the guys did.  Hermione almost smiled slightly, but then froze as she saw the last line.  Unable to speak, some people shouted out (mainly the girls), urging her to announce Juliet, especially those who thought Malfoy was hot (which was almost all of them.)

            "Juliet – Hermione Granger from Gryffindor," She spoke quietly.

            Hermione just stood there, looking at the paper in shock as though she had seen wrong.  She then smiled up at everyone and pinned the paper back up on the board.

            "Congratulations to all of you who got a part," she said, still smiling.  The crowd broke up, some of them looking at Hermione strangely.  Ron, Harry, and Ginny quickly surrounded her.

            "Rotten luck there 'Mione.  Malfoy as Romeo!" Ron said grimly, trying to hide the fact that he would've rather been Romeo and wanted to kill Malfoy at the moment.

            "Ron, do be a little more supportive.  Hermione here has the lead role in the most romantic play of all time!" Ginny said, smiling at her.  "This is absolutely GREAT!"

            "Yea 'Mione, this is awesome… perk up a bit!" Harry said, patting her shoulder.

            "Yea… great," she said slowly, looking back at the list to make sure it hadn't changed.

            "Come on 'Mione… you said you'd help me with my Charms homework," Ginny said, pulling her towards the exit.  "See you later guys!" she said, smiling over her shoulder.  Once they stepped outside and closed the portrait, she turned onto Hermione, her face suddenly serious.  "What the HELL is up??"

            "Nothing is up Gin… just drop it," Hermione said right away, walking ahead of her quickly.

            "Bullshit Hermione!  I can tell something is bothering you.  Most girls would be jumping for joy at knowing they got the main part!" Ginny retorted, chasing after her.  "Something is up, I'm not stupid."

            "Ginny… think about it.  First of all, Draco fucking Malfoy has gotten the role of Romeo, whom my character is supposed to love!  Add the fact that I'm Tropophobic it doesn't help much," Hermione said with anger seething at the surface as she yelled the password at her portrait.

            "Mione calm down.  What the hell is tropophobia?" she asked as she followed her into her room.

            "Stage fright Ginny!  That's why I didn't want to audition!  And now that I've got the part, I'm a puddle of jello!  I can't do this, and not with someone who won't cooperate with me!"  Hermione fumed, as she plopped down onto the couch by the fire. 

            "Aw… the poor lil bookworm is scared to say some lines on stage," Malfoy said, sitting in chair in the corner.

            "Shove it Malfoy," Ginny said, not even bothering to look at him.

            "It surprises me," he said, ignoring her comment and standing up, looking at Hermione haughtily, "that someone like you could get the supposedly beautiful and virtuous Juliet.  It seems as though the whole play will be a disgrace.  If I weren't so delighted at the thought of you being embarrassed onstage I would quit now.  But… it seems I may have some fun with it anyway."  By now he was leering over Hermione, smirking evilly with his arms crossed, a look of sheer pleasure across his face.

            "Go to hell Malfoy…from what I hear she did a great job," Ginny stuck up for Hermione, while Hermione just sat there, taking it all in.

            "Nothing to say Mudblood?" Malfoy jeered, once again ignoring the youngest Weasley.  "Figures… well let me just say that I look forward to these practices we're going to have… it should be _quite_ interesting I say."  With that he walked off to his room, and Hermione just sat there, starring into the fire and fighting the tears off.

            "HERMIONE GRANGER!!!  How DARE you let him say such things about you!" Ginny yelled furiously.  Hermione didn't reply.  Too much was running through her head at the moment for her to hear anything from the outside world.

            _Why are you letting him get to you now??  He never bothered you before.  It was that stupid audition!  If he hadn't looked so real… so truthful!  God damn him!  It's just acting Granger… it wasn't real!  Always remember that._  She told herself, not noticing Ginny's hand waving in front of her.  It wasn't until she had to blink her watering eyes from staring at the fire too long that she woke from her reverie.  She looked at the redhead shocked a bit.

            "What has gotten into you Mione?" she asked.

            "Gin… I don't know," Hermione replied slowly.  "I guess I'm just shocked from everything.  I don't think I can help you with your charms homework… sorry," she said hurriedly as she rushed into her room.  Ginny just shook her head slowly.

            "There was no Charms homework Mione.  What is happening to you?" she asked slowly as she left, not sure what to think anymore.

------------------------------------Thank You's------------------------------------

Alleria Black – glad you love it, hope you love it even more

Pigwidgeon188 – glad you like it… yes they kissed… even if it was by accident, it may just be the catalyst of things eh?

xAmayAx - ::poof::???  Just a bit curious as to what that means.  Glad you like it too.

Azera – yes they kissed… and if I have it my way there may be more of it ;).  Glad you love it so much… you seem very enthusiastic.  Harry and Ron… yes that will be interesting… but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

Nicole-HP-fan – I think what I'll do from now on, so that it's a bit more understandable is but the lines of the play in bold, instead of just regular text.  Thank you for pointing that out to me… hope you enjoy.

Crimsonskie - :-) Glad you love it :-)

Tennisplaya278 – Thank you… I'm glad the plot seems to be something worth while.

Llune21 – you sure you're okay?  Glad you like it.

HermyGWeasley – Thank you so much for telling me that.  For some reason I couldn't remember what it was called for the life of me.  I'm glad they seem to be in character, I do try… I want it to be as realistic as possible.

Hot-kisses90 – hope you enjoyed this one just as much.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** – WOW! I got 11 reviews! I's so happy!!! 26 total!!! You are all too good to me. By now you can tell that I'm back from vacation. This is actually the only story that I worked on while up there, so I hope its good for u all. This is probably the longest chapter I've done, and it's also become a lil more heated… you'll see. smiles widely, like I'm hiding the best secret in the world READ ON!!! An afterthought… someone had said that it was difficult to tell the play lines apart from what Hermione and Draco are really saying, so when they're saying their lines, it is in bold… although there are some other words here or there in bold, but I hope it is easier on u all.

**Summary** – A play is being but on at HSoWaW. And you'll never guess who gets what parts. A funny little fic about how opposites attracted.

**Rating** – Still PG-13, but a lil stronger now

**Disclaimer** – Harry Potter, not mine… Romeo and Juliet, not mine… a lot of the info about R&J, not mine. HP belongs to JKR… R&J belongs to a long gone dead man named Shakespeare… and the info, most of it comes from Sparknotes… Yes I know I've cheated… so sue me!!!

Chapter 4 An Encounter

Hermione sighed heavily as she, Harry and Ron trudged there way to their Potions class. People were still staring at her in disbelief and talking in hushed whispers as they walked past. Now she knew how Harry felt two years ago.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, looking at her sideways as they stopped outside the door.

"I've still got people treating me like an alien or something," she said, leaning against the wall.

"It seems they've all realized you're to be avoided," said the cold and emotionless voice of a tall blonde. Hermione looked toward the end of the hall and was met with the icy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. For a moment she could have sworn they softened a bit as their eyes met, but with a snap of the fingers, it was gone and they were back to their iciness.

"Shut up ferret-boy," Ron said, the tips of his ear tinted red. Hermione said nothing, just stared at the ground, trying to avoid looking at Malfoy.

"Oh please weasel, the ferret joke has run old," was Malfoy's tart remark. He looked over towards Hermione again, snorted and left, pushing past Harry and Ron to get to his groupies.

"What an ass," Ron seethed, brushing his robes off where Malfoy had touched them. "I'd just like to punch that ferret once… just _once_."

"You know he's right Ron," Hermione said softly. "The ferret comment has lost its punch." She then quickly walked into the now open room, leaving behind a confused Ron and Harry.

"That is enough class," Snape said curtly as he swept into the room. "Don't bother sitting down, I am assigning seats and partners to match your abilities." Everyone groaned at that and stood around the room. "Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, up front…" he said, then listing a few more till about halfway through the class, now sitting in the middle of the room. "Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson…" And finally, the last group and only two people left, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger in the back."

Hermione closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and walked to the back calmly, setting up her cauldron up. Draco did the same and she tried to ignore him. Her plan didn't work.

"You know you should feel special," Malfoy started cockily.

"Oh really, and why is that?" she replied as though she didn't care.

"Well first, you're co-staring with me in the school play. Second, you're graced with my presence and third you get my potions expertise," he said, smirking at her with his arms crossed.

"Oh yes… I feel _so_ special," she said sarcastically.

"Listen Mudblood, I-"

"Quiet!" Snape yelled, interrupting Malfoy. "Open your books to page eight hundred and eighty two and read the information on the Polly Juice Potion. When done you and your partner will start brewing. It takes one month, so do get a head start." Everyone groaned, except for the Golden Trio who all smiled

"What's got you so Happy Granger?" Malfoy questioned.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione answered, still smiling as she went to the ingredients cabinet. She came back with her arm full and dropped them down in-between her and Malfoy. "You need to start chopping up the mandrake root into small _equal_ pieces while I mash the crab grass," she ordered.

"I don't take orders from those lower than me," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Unless you feel like failing, I think you should listen to me," she said, starting on the crab grass. Malfoy huffed but started chopping anyway, glaring over at Hermione in the process.

"Rotten luck 'Mione," Ron said with a mouthful of food. They were at lunch right after Potions.

"I'll survive. Long as Malfoy does his part it shouldn't be too bad," she said offhandishly. "Besides, we all should ace it right?" she asked rhetorically smiling.

"Yea, if Neville lets me put in all of the ingredients," Harry said sarcastically.

"Aw, Harry, Neville's not too bad anymore. He's become more confident since the DA meetings," Hermione said comfortingly as she stood up.

"Where're you going 'Mione?" Ron asked, still mouth full of food.

"Practice… every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday for me. I'll see you guys later." With that she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed off to the muggle studies room, dreading what would happen.

She walked in and noticed that it was set up to look like a ballroom. Rich colored drapes everywhere, food tables, ice sculptures, and an orchestra were playing. She smiled to herself, recognizing the scene. She then noticed that Malfoy wasn't there yet. Sighing heavily she sat down at one of the chairs, laying her head down on her arms.

"What's the matter Granger? Dreaming of me?" a cold voice questioned from behind her. Sighing again she sat up and glared at him, her eyes showing how fed up she was with him.

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit Malfoy. As much as you'd like the idea of me having a hot, steamy, erotic dream about you… you can keep dreaming cuz it'll never happen," she said, her voice tired and monotonous.

Taken back by her demeanor and comment, he couldn't come up with any comeback. Luckily for him, Professor Travis walked in at that moment saving him from saying anything.

"You're both here already, good," she said smiling. "I'll give you your schedules now; we have a lot of work to do." She passed out a piece of paper with a bunch of dates and names on them. "They are in chronological order and have a list of who all should be there. This Saturday we're having a read through, everyone should be here. We have to do as much as we can if we want to get this in by Samhain. Although we may be able to postpone it until Yule, but people go home then."

"If we work hard… and if Malfoy and I work together in our own time it should be fine," Hermione said, still sounding very worn out.

"Wonderful!" the teacher exclaimed clapping her hands. "Lets get on with practice then."

"Today we're going to run through the first scene with Romeo and Juliet in together, where they first meet. Contrary to popular belief, there is not only one kissing scene at the end of the play. There are actually many kisses and even an inferred sex scene," Travis explained. At this last comment, both Draco and Hermione looked at each other in disgust. "Oh no! There will be no such scene, just waking up in bed with each other. Of corse we will have to keep it clean, there are children here! Anyway... let's begin the scene.

"I'll set it up… Mr. Malfoy, you have snuck into a Capulet ball in hopes to see the fair Rosaline, whom you swear is your one true love. You have been standing on the opposite side of the room as Hermione, doting over your unrequited love of Rosaline. Once you spot Juliet, all thoughts of Rosaline have left your mind and you are entranced; Rosaline is nothing but a ghost. You have asked a servant who she is. After he tells you he does not know, you move your way through the crowd but are stopped by Tybalt, who is played by Mr. Weasley. He has noticed who you are. After a scoff between you, Tybalt and Lord Capulet, Tybalt has been thrown out and you are allowed to stay. But before Tybalt leaves he threatens to get back at you. Do you understand this all?" Malfoy nods, taking notes. "Once when we get together to do this scene properly, I'll give you better stage directions," Travis intoned.

"Hermione, all the while you have been drifting around, lost in your own world. When Romeo approaches you, you are taken off guard by touching your hand. Please start here." Hermione and Draco nodded and got into place.

"**If I profane with my unworthiest hand, This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss**," Draco intoned gently, grabbing hold of Hermione's hand and gazing up at her. Bowing slightly at the waist, he placed a sweet kiss on it.

"**Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,**" she said, pulling her hand away. "**Which mannerly devotion shows in this;**** For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss**?" A smile now graced her face as she held her palm against his.

"**Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?**" he asked hopefully, moving a bit closer to her.

"**Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer**," she replied, still smiling and taking a step back, their palms still attached.

"**O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;**** They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair**," Draco said eagerly, taking yet another step towards her. Once again Hermione just kept smiling and backed out again.

"**Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake**."

"**Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.**** Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged**."

Draco then started to lean in but stopped quickly, not able to believe what he was about to do. He couldn't believe how pathetic this Romeo dude was, begging for a kiss when he could just steal one.

"Do I really have to do this?" he asked, dropping Hermione's hand and pushing the Romeo part of him way back for now as he turned to look at the Professor haughtily. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Not for now, no… but for the performance and some practices yes, you must. You guys are doing great. It'll need some work, but that's enough for now. You may go."

He sighed heavily and turned to get his stuff, completely ignoring the other person in the room. He was thanking the heavens that that was over now and he didn't have to practice alone with her for a long while. He turned to walk out, but noticed that his pathway was blocked.

"Malfoy, we really need to practice together alone something soon."

"Look Granger… I'm quite capable of practicing my lines by myself. I don't need the help from a Mudblood like you," he said, not even looking at her as he tried to maneuver his way around her. In a second, Hermione had her wand out and pressed against his throat.

"You listen here," she said, her voice deathly low. "I am your equal, if not your better in some areas. You better start treating me as so or else you'll face the consequences. Meet me at the library in half an hour." She then turned around and stormed out, her robes flaring out around her in a way to rival Professor Snape.

She left quite a frightened Malfoy cornered in the ball room type class. His once emotionless face was now contorted in fright. His normal cold slate grey eyes were widened in shock. But the most shocking new feature about Malfoy was the feeling of tightness in his pants. A ferociously angry woman was just yelling at him, had him backed into a corner and was pressed much to close for comfort. What could he say? Slytherins aren't as cold blooded as everyone thinks, and this particular one was turned on by fiery women. And now he had to go see her again, and he wasn't sure what he was more afraid of; her or what he may do to her.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he then brushed his robes and rearranged them to hide his "lil" problem.

"Stupid Mudblood," he mumbled under his breath. "Makin' me take another shower today." He then walked off, still a little frazzled, but with his dignity intact. He just hoped it would stay that way the rest of the night.

By the time Malfoy had taken a shower and gotten ready, he was already ten minutes late. Mentally preparing himself he entered the library. Looking around he couldn't see anyone. Sighing a bit to himself he swiped his hand over his forehead.

"Guess perfect Granger forgot," he said as he turned around.

"Think again Malfoy," Hermione said. She was now standing right in front of him. He yelped in fright, not expecting her there. "Come on, we've got a lot of work to do."

She grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him towards the back of the library. Malfoy was too shocked to come up with a snotty retort; instead he just followed like a good little doggy.

"Okay Malfoy, Travis wants the play put on Halloween," Hermione started saying.

"I thought she said Samhain…" he replied confusedly.

"They're the same thing you idiot pureblood. If you had paid any attention in History of Magic then you'd know that!" she yelled angrily. "As I was saying, that leaves us two months to memorize and block… so start reading!" she slammed the script into his chest and sat down at the table.

Malfoy looked from her, to the other empty chair, to his script and back again. Recovery came quickly when he realized what had just occurred.

"You listen here," he burst out, pointing a finger out at her and bending his face close. "I DON'T take orders from anyone! Especially the likes of you!"

"Ah, and yet you bend to every whimsy of your father and Voldemort," Hermione replied calmly.

"You know NOTHING of what I do," he whispered in a deadly voice, now gripping her wrist tightly. "**NOTHING**!" he bellowed in her face.

Hermione gulped, genuinely scared. She had never seen Malfoy this enraged.

"Y-your hurting me M-Malfoy," she stuttered, her lip quivering.

"You're scared aren't you Mudblood?" Malfoy asked, a smirk now coming across his face. She didn't reply, just looked down at her lap. "Admit it!" he bellowed, gripping her wrist harder and lifting her face by her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You're scared shitless of me."

"I-I don't need to put up with this," she finally answered after a few terse moments of silent starring. She stood up, trying to yank her arm out of his grip.

"You're not leaving till you admit it," he said as he pulled her back to him. He now had a hold of her by both arms and they were pressed close together. Malfoy started to feel the effects of having her too close, he began to loose his edge and Hermione noticed.

"I'm _terrified_," she whispered sarcastically into his ear, pushing herself closer to him. Malfoy took in a deep breath and regained control.

"You forget who's in charge here!" he yelled and pushed her against the bookshelf. No one took control of a Malfoy.

"Oh but Malfoy, I think it's you who's forgotten," she said, her head motioning behind him. He turned his head and saw Madame Pince, the librarian, making her rounds.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Don't worry Mudblood, this won't be the last time we meet like this," he whispered in her ear, pushing closer to her, gripping her arms harder and nibbling on her ear. He then shoved off of her, stalking out of the library. Hermione slid down the shelf and took in a deep breath, calming her jittering nerves.

"Miss Granger, are you all right?" Madame Pince asked as she approached her.

"Just leaving," Hermione answered, gathering her stuff and leaving, still rattled a bit by the encounter.

-----------------------------------------Thank You's----------------------------------------

xAmayAx – Ohhhhhhhhh…. Sorry… I'm kinda blonde here, so any stupid questions I ask, blame the hair. Glad u liked the chapie.

alleria black – good, hope u like this one.

Alena – thanks… glad u like it.

HermyGWeasley – Things heated up a bit more too, didn't they? And thank ur dad for me.

Pigwidgeon188 – She'll get over it… they always do…

lestrange24 – oh well then I feel special :D

ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs – I'm glad u like it so much… sorry u had to wait so much

guitargurl – is it really that good?? I'm glad u like it so much tho.

Dark Zelda – Well I am trying to make it as close to R&J as I can… I just always thought Hermione and Draco would do well because they're families are enemies (Hermione's family being Ron and Harry duh!) Oh well… I've gone on and on… hope u liked this one too.

tennisplaya278 – studied it for half a year and don't remember anything? Oh well… I'm gonna try and make it as easy for people to understand as I can cuz I know not many people are as interesting in Shakespeare as I am. Glad you like the story tho. (hope I didn't' insult u at all)

Hope you all liked this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** – Okay wow! I've almost double the amount of reviews I have. Then again it's been almost a year since I've updated and I must apologize for that. I have been so busy with school and then I forgot where I wanted this to go and then I was grounded and I'm still not quite sure where I'm taking this yet, but we'll see how it goes. I hope that you can all forgive me for my bad skills at updating. I will try to update within the next month, no promises, but I'm gonna try.

**Summary** – A play is being but on at HSoWaW. And you'll never guess who gets what parts. A funny little fic about how opposites attracted. A bit AU now after HBP

**Rating** – Still PG-13,

**Disclaimer** – Harry Potter, not mine… Romeo and Juliet, not mine… a lot of the info about R&J, not mine. HP belongs to JKR… R&J belongs to a long gone dead man named Shakespeare… and the info, most of it comes from Sparknotes… Yes I know I've cheated… so sue me!

**Chapter 5 -Coping**

Hermione looked at her bruised wrists the next morning. A chill ran up her spine as she recalled the roaring fire in his eyes. Shaking off the shiver she pulled her robes on, thanking the Goddess they were long sleeved. Sighing, she left the Heads Common Room, making sure to avoid waking Malfoy as she made her way to the Great Hall. There was hardly anyone there, considering it was six AM and no one was up.

She sat down, sighing heavily and pulling some food to her. Shuffling it around on her plate, she gazed out to nowhere, her mind drifting. Life had gone from busy to stressful; not only did she have three extra classes along with her Newt Level, she had head duty, was in charge of the Prefects, Assistant director and now lead in the school play. Add Malfoy being a dick and it didn't help much.

"You don't look so hot." Hermione looked up to find the youngest Weasley sitting across from her.

"Well thanks for the compliment," she replied sarcastically, dropping her fork with a clatter.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Ginny asked.

"Everything it seems… and a certain Slytherin," she said heavily.

"What you need is a break from it all. Let me organize something with the other Prefects k? No head boy or head girl business. I'm sure Ron'll help." Ginny suggested.

"What're you planning," Hermione asked skeptically.

"Something to get you to relax a bit, I just need your consent," she said. Hermione sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"As much as I know I'm gonna regret this but fine. Just… don't wreck the school okay?" Ginny jumped up in excitement.

"You won't regret this! Believe me! Thank you so much!" she then hugged the stressed witch. "I'll announce it at the next meeting. You and that pain in the ass won't need to do a thing." She smiled widely and walked away, bouncing in her shoes.

Hermione pushed her plate away and stood up, leaving her stomach empty and plate full. She stalked off, not knowing where to go. Her haven, the library, was out of question; never know who you'll run into. The Head Tower wouldn't do because the person she wanted to avoid most is right there.

She decided instead to travel to the Gryffindor Common Room. Not many people would be up and she'd have some time to think hopefully before Transfiguration. Upon entering the room, she saw no one of interest up and sat down in her squishy arm chair to think.

Malfoy is an ass; it's as simple as that. But the real question was, why did she let his asinine personality get to her? Why did she let him scare and intimidate her? Why did she actually like his body close to hers? She shivered again as she remembered the feel of his warm breathe against her neck, the warm smell of cinnamon and the feel of his very well built body against hers.

She was surprised at herself. She shouldn't be having these thoughts, especially about Malfoy. She sighed again as she heard people starting to come downstairs. Her peaceful thought time was over. She quietly got up and got out of the common room, heading who knows where.

* * *

Malfoy paraded through the halls, his anger showing on his normally impassive face. He couldn't seem to get his mind off of a certain little Mudblood. She had now invaded his mind and he couldn't' seem to get her out. Everything reminded him of her. 

"Goddamnit!" he yelled, punching the wall with his fist. Numbing pain shot up his arm as his hand collided with the cold stone wall. Blood trickled down his knuckles and he looked at his still balled up fist almost proudly. He then shoved his tingling fist into his pocket and continued his march. Luckily for him, he didn't really have to put up with her until Saturday, and even then it wasn't enough to bother him… he hoped.

* * *

Unfortunately for both of them, they forgot about Double Potions and the Poly Juice Potion. They came into the room and sat down next to each other in the back. They were both aware of the others presence the moment they walked into the room. 

Hermione was very aware of Malfoy's leg almost pressed up against her own as they worked on the potion. They both dreaded the day that they would have to test the potion on each other, which they knew was bound to happen.

"Malfoy," Hermione said tersely, "we need to add more lace wings."

"I already did that Granger."

"Yea, thirty minutes ago."

"And that's all we need for today!"

"No Malfoy, we need more… see!" She pointed to the book.

"Yea, but look here!" he pointed at his own page, which had the step they were fighting over crossed off. Hermione looked at it disdainfully.

"Doesn't prove a thing."

Hermione, ever stubborn, picked up a few lace wings and held them over the cauldron, giving him a defiant look.

"Granger," he growled, glaring at her with steely eyes.

"Malfoy," she replied calmly. She lowered her hand onto the cauldron again.

"God Damnit!" he growled and grabbed her wrists tightly in his hand. Hermione gasped and pulled away quickly, dropping some of the lace wings into the cauldron.

"Fuck Granger!" he said, grabbing the strainer to try and fish them out. "What the fuck is your problem?" he asked, looking towards her. She had the sleeve of her robe folded back and was rubbing her wrist, wincing in pain. A wave of sympathy swept over him as he saw the bruises he had left there yesterday.

He just starred at her arms for a while, and then turned back to the potion, trying to fix it.

"What's wrong Granger?" he asked, trying to sound like his normal uncaring self. But for some reason, the biting sarcasm that was normally there wasn't.

"None of your business Malfoy," she retorted, yanking her sleeve down, praying he didn't see. Malfoy's face lost all the concern and sympathy that had been there previously.

"Good, then you can try to fix this damned potion," he said, the indifference back in his voice. Hermione glared at him as she looked from the book to the potion.

"It seems to be the correct color. I think it should be fine," she said sternly.

"Whatever, if the potion is messed up, it's your fault."

Hermione rolled her eyes and they continued on with the potion. She also hoped that the potion was okay. If it wasn't… well she didn't want to find out what the side effects could be. She rubbed her temples. Why did her life have to be so stressful?

* * *

Class ended and they both left, trying hard to ignore the other one. Giving each other one more glare, they huffed and head off to lunch; Hermione with Harry and Ron and Draco with his cronies. Hermione tried hard to keep her eyes off of Malfoy but she couldn't help but glare at him on their way out. 

"Guys, I'm really not that hungry," Hermione said as the reached the main hallway. "I think I'll skip lunch."

"But 'Mione, we didn't even see you at breakfast!" Harry replied, almost worriedly.

"I ate earlier you guys… I woke up around six in the morning," she lied, knowing very well that she didn't eat a damn thing earlier. She just didn't have the stomach for it. It had been in knots ever since Malfoy walked into the potions room.

"Whatever Mione… just make sure you eat okay?" Harry says, patting her back.

"Yea, what he said," Ron added stupidly, following Harry. Hermione sighed as she walked off to the library. She hoped that Malfoy would be like the rest of the men she knew and follow his stomach to food.

She walked off to the library, the only place that could calm her down. The minute she walked in the smell of old books calmed her knotted stomach and soothed her headache a bit. She walked off to the back, collapsing in a plush armchair near one of the fires. Sighing heavily she closed her eyes, feeling better already.

* * *

"She forgets she's sucky at lying," Harry commented as the entered the great hall for lunch. 

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked, he never really was that bright.

"Ron, you're so dense! Can't you tell that Hermione was lying! She obviously didn't eat anything! Something's bothering her, I can tell."

"I didn't notice anything different…" Ron answered as he started piling food onto his plate.

"And you call yourself her best friend! Pfft…" Harry said, shaking his head, unable to stop worrying about her. She was his best friend, one of the only people he could talk to who would understand him. It unnerved him that she couldn't do the same.

* * *

Hermione had lost track of time and fallen asleep on the oh-so-comfy chair in the library. Malfoy had come in a while ago to look for a book for potions class when he saw her. He came over, thinking he could start some mischief, but then he noticed that she was asleep. He couldn't help but stop and look at her. She had changed a lot over the years. 

Her hair had grown out a bit and was not so frizzy. He could even see some natural blonde highlights in it from the sun. Her skin was an olive bronze color, almost like Italians. Her legs were long and smooth he could tell. Her eyelashes were long and dark and he could almost see her honey brown eyes.

He shook his head, waking out of a trace almost and reminded himself that she was a mudblood. A very pretty mudblood… but a mudblood all the same. He then smirked as he remembered that his little mudblood just happened to be his Juliet and he her Romeo. Not in the literal sense, but he could definitely have some fun with _private practices_ for the school play. And knowing the ever "Perfect Prefect" Granger, she would want to perfect her role; and that includes the kissing scene.

Walking away he decided to leave her alone… for now. Let her rest, but only because he liked his victims to scream. He smirked again as he went to check out and leave the library.

* * *

MUCH DESERVED THANK YOU'S 

**dan4me **– Wow! You seem a bit passionate about my story huh? So sorry to have kept you waiting for the update… hope you still love it

**Azera** – thank you for the wonderful comments… I'm glad you liked it so much!

**ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs** – Thank you so much for your flowering comments. I am glad that I can combine your two favorite stories together. And yes, I thought that Draco and Hermione fit well as Romeo and Juliet too… just a hint to you, there was a reason they're doing R&J winkwink zips my lips I cant say anymore!

**Nicole-HP-fan** – well I'm glad I could help with the whole bold thing… and I'm sorry you cant understand it, I never really could either unless I had a sort of Shakespeare dictionary next to me! lol

**Lil****Dixie** – Thank you so much for telling me what a Trellis is. It just escaped my mind when I was writing that chapter. I'm glad you enjoy my story so much! Although I'm sure there are many better ones out there.

**xAmayAx** – I'm glad you liked it! And I'm sorry that Draco is weird, but I'm hoping he wont be as weird this chapter

And a big thank you to all of you who will actually keep reading this story after my terrible updating pattern!


End file.
